writelikethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Marital Disharmony's Effect on Children's Behavior
'The Media Sources:' The differences that can be seen between the television show, 90210 and the scholarly article from the Science Newsletter ''are somewhat obvious. The two articles show different outcomes regarding the same subject, which is, how children’s behavior changes due to the type of home life they have or if their parent’s have a disharmonious relationship. 'Summaries of the Sources: ''90210'': Right from the start of the series 90210, on the CW, the audience saw the marital problems between one of the main character’s, Naomi Clark’s parents. In the fifth episode of the first season the audience watched, as Naomi discovered her father, Charles Clark, cheat on Naomi’s mother, Tracy Clark. Naomi was appalled by what she had just witnessed and proceeded to tell her mother about what she had witnessed. Before telling her mother, Naomi confided in her friends and would express how hurt she was by her dad in the halls at school and in her free time. Naomi would ask her friends to help with her revenge and for advice while she was struggling with how to revive her parent’s marriage. To Naomi’s surprise, her mother expressed that she was aware of the affair Charles was having. Tracy continued to tell Naomi that it was nothing concerning and that the woman Naomi saw her dad with, Gale was only temporary. Naomi was filled with anger and wanted to find any chance to get revenge on her father for breaking apart their family. Naomi decided to take it upon herself to confront Gale hoping to scare her away. Unfortunately, Naomi learned about Gale moving to California and revealed that information to her mother. Tracy was immediately heartbroken to learn that the affair she assumed was temporary was turning into more of a long-term commitment. This news sent Tracy into a weeklong depression, causing Naomi’s to desire to fix her parents marriage to only grow. Naomi made plans to bring her parents together and when her dad had finally had enough, he blew up on Naomi crushing any hope she had remaining of reuniting her parents. Naomi constantly, confided in her friends through this time expressing her feelings and asking for advice. Throughout the next couple episodes, the audience sees Naomi come to reality with her parent’s situation and realizes in the end no matter how much she acts out that she cannot fix everything no matter how badly she wishes. '' Children from Happy Homes Have Less Trouble in School: In this article from the ''Science Newsletter ''the main focus is on how students whose parents have any kind of “marital disharmony” are more likely to have behavioral issues in school and at home. By presenting evidence from Dr. Ira S. Wile, the article is creating credibility to back up the facts given within the article. The ''Science Newsletter ''focuses on being educational and providing their readers with evidence as well as, experimental results. The article talks about the different behaviors that could occur outside of school and in school because of an unstable home-life. The article ''Children from Happy Homes Have Less Trouble in School ''from the ''Science Newsletter focuses on how a student’s behavior that has family/parent problems differs greatly from those students who from a family with a “minimum of marital friction.” 'Both Sources Main Point: '''The article from the ''Science Newsletter, is to inform their audience of the facts about how a child’s behavior changes in school and at home because of their home life and their parent’s marital conflicts. For the show 90210, ''there are many different parts the audience could focus on because the show displays the drama occurring in multiple characters lives not just Naomi’s. However, for this topic the audience is to focus on Naomi’s actions/attitudes towards finding out that her father is having an affair with another woman. 'Similarities and Differences: Behaviors: 'The article’s main point is that kids with an unstable home-life have major changes in behavior at school and at home. In episodes five through 7 of the first season of ''90210, the audience watches Naomi acting out towards her parents but not towards her friends or in school. The part that the audience sees when Naomi is at school is how she confides in her friends for support and advice about her current situation but never gets angry or misbehaves towards them. Naomi is not portraying the finding from the article that kids may show “fighting and disobedience,” Naomi only confides in her friends in the school setting but does not cause any kind of trouble. Therefore, the show 90210 is portraying a different result of a bad home-life. The show is not showing to the public the findings from the scholarly article that the child’s behavior changes in their relationships at home and at school. '''Purpose of the Media: Another major difference between the two sources or types of media is the purpose for them. The Science Newsletter is written to inform and educate the public. In contrast the television show 90210, which is created purely to entertain not to inform or educate the public. Due to the difference in purpose for each type of media an audience would need to understand that in order to find any kind of factual information, they would need to look for a credible source that’s purpose is to educate not entertain. In doing so, that person will most likely find more accurate information to answer their questions or curiosity than looking for answers in a television show that is non-fictional and made for entertainment purposes. The Overall Similarity: Although there are differences between the two types of media and their claims, they do share a similar overall claim that a child of a dysfunctional marriage/home-life will have a change in behavior in some type of way. Both sources of media are showing that this imbalance causes a kid to act out behaviorally or physically at home and/or at school. 'Final Analysis:' In the end, the audience of 90210 never sees Naomi show a lot of behaviors explained the Science Newsletter article. Due to the differences in the way the psychological findings about behavior were presented to the audiences, there is an obvious gap of knowledge between the media sources of how children that come from disharmonious households react behavior wise. For example, if 90210, were to research and find that children act out behavioral wise at school and at home, then they possibly would have had Naomi act out in some way at school getting her in trouble. That way, both media sources would be saying that children act out at home and school making both sources claim/present the same argument. 'Lesson for Future Students:' After analyzing the two types of media and how their messages are similar but different, I can offer the advice that when doing any kind of research to make sure your sources are credible. In the scholarly article from the Science Newsletter, ''the audience is able to see their credibility through their use of factual evidence that is found from the quotes generated from the known scientist. In the show 90210, the audience is presented with no factual evidence or proof that the way Naomi acted was psychologically correct because the entire point of the show is to entertain not inform. When a person is looking for an answer to a question or facts to refute an argument, a television show is not suggested. That person should look for a credible source that will provide them with the answers they are looking for. '''Sources:' "Children from Happy Homes Have Less Trouble in School." Science News-Letter ''. 21.582 (1932): 352. Web. 11 Apr. 2014. . Star, Darren , writ. "Episode 5, Season 1, Wide Awake and Dreaming." Writ. Jeff Judah . ''90210. The CW: . Television.